A high-voltage traction battery may be used for hybrid and electric vehicle applications. Vehicles having a traction battery may include a battery management system (BMS) having a battery electronic control module (BECM) that monitors isolation between the high voltage system and the low voltage system of the vehicle. The BECM may provide a diagnostic indicator and/or shut down various systems or subsystems if the isolation between the high and low voltage systems is compromised.
It may be beneficial to evaluate the performance of the isolation monitor feature as early as possible in the development cycle of the BECM hardware and software. However, a suitable testing environment may not be available until prototype traction battery packs or prototype vehicles are available. In addition, hardware or software changes during vehicle development may impact isolation monitoring, and immediate validation and testing can be difficult to manage at the battery pack and vehicle levels with limited resource availability.